Bits and Pieces
by Sjenne
Summary: Random little pieces on various Fire Emblem Blazing Sword (7) characters.
1. Fool - Jaffar

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. This will be the only disclaimer in relation to the series in the story.

* * *

Fool

a/n: Not much to say. It's just a piece to try to get me into writing. Not very detailed, and a bit fragmented – I'm not exactly stellar at writing Jaffar. Clearly hinting Jaffar/Nino.

Warning: Violence, death, etc. It is Jaffar.

Let me know if you like it by reviewing, and if you don't like it… let me know why by reviewing. Thanks.

* * *

~.~.~

He carves up the bodies without any real thought. The patterns Ursula remarks on later are meaningless, nothing; not the vivid insights into his subconscious she seems to believe they are.

He has never considered himself particularly sensitive to human emotion, but it is easy to see the different reactions to his work. The older Reed brother gives little away in his stance or voice, but his eyes burn holes through the snow, and the younger wretches whenever he does not manage to avoid the sight fast enough. Sonia only laughs at her new sons' reactions and tells Jaffar in passing that his work is always a highlight of her day. Brendan says nothing, and there is no fury in his eyes; something else, something that Jaffar has never really seen before.

He sees a little girl talking to Ursula once when he brings the head of a particularly stubborn Lord back. She looks at him curiously, a smile seemingly fixed on her face, and doesn't seem to have any concern for his covered cargo. She waves, and he is unsure of what exactly is expected of him, but the moment passes when Ursula nods in his direction and jerks the child away.

Sonia is delighted. He's not really sure why, but she gives him a reward; a day off and five gold pieces. He has never had gold given to him before. He doesn't understand why she gave him anything. It is what he is meant to do.

Ephidel smiles at him with glittering eyes and says clearly in front of the brothers, 'Truly angelic, aren't you?' He isn't sure what is required of him, and so he says nothing. Before he can leave, Ephidel presses something against his arm, something that stings and draws blood. His eyes suddenly seem brighter.

'A rose,' he says, still smiling. 'Perhaps you can use it in your work.'

The rose is red, and his blood coats the stem in much the same colour.

The younger Reed is gone before he exits the room. The older gives him an impassive look and trails past him without any other acknowledgement.

The town is of no interest, as he knew it would be. The gold is a useless weight at his side, and he wonders if Sonia intended it for him just for safekeeping. The shops have food in strange colours and he feels out of place. He doesn't know all of them. The ones he knows are red and gold and black. He sees a group of boys taking some small round foods, and does the same, surprised at the smooth texture. The boys try to take some fish as well, left on top of some hot coals, but it is too hot and burns them. He takes it once they are gone.

Ursula is walking towards him with the little girl. He watches as they come closer, and watches as her expression shifts slightly. 'Grenta,' she says, her eyes fixed to his face. When he says nothing, she adds, with a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes, 'The fish.'

He nods, and realises the little girl is staring at him.

Impulsively, he offers her the fish.

~.~.~

'_Him_?'

Ursula's voice is quietly furious. Sonia raises her eyebrows slightly and Jaffar recognises this as a promise of punishment.

'Do you have anything you wish to say, Ursula?' Sonia's voice is eerily sweet, entirely different from the usual.

Ursula's form stiffens, and Jaffar notes her eyes widening as she stares at the ground. 'No, Milady Sonia.'

'Good.'

It is a clear dismissal, and it sends Ursula scurrying away like a wounded animal. Sonia turns her eyes to him. 'Why are you _still_ here?' she asks, her tone back to icy – he needn't worry too much with that tone. He leaves without any more prompting.

The girl – Nino – is outside. She starts when she sees him before breaking out into a hesitant smile.

He doesn't acknowledge her.

Sonia's daughter, he remembers. They look nothing like each other. It's pretty obvious she's not really related. As he passes her he wonders if she's not human either; something to endear Sonia to the Reeds maybe, something to get under people's defences.

He won't be fooled.


	2. Nausea - Kent

Nausea

a/n: Kent/Lyndis. Probably a little OOC. I can't really decide on who I ship, so this kind of came around because of that. Very short and honestly, I find it a bit dizzying to read.

* * *

Sometimes he can't help it.

She must know, but she's never said anything about it. Florina shoots him sympathetic glances. He's not sure how it's possible to get pitying looks from _Florina_. He sees Wil looking at him from where he's talking to her, and, sure enough, she turns around and fixes him in her gaze.

He forgets to breathe.

'Kent, some refreshment?' Sain snaps him back to reality and has that odd look on his face that says, very clearly, _Sorry_. Kent manages a polite smile at the girl offering him a cup of wine, and turns his head away, thankful for something else to concentrate on.

'Farina's looking at you,' Sain says, a smirk in his voice that doesn't quite translate onto his face. Farina is looking at him, but her gaze is anything but warm. He tries to recall what he's said that might vex her, but he doesn't remember most of their conversations, and Lyn – Lady Lyndis – is _still_ looking at him. Wil's eyes meet his for a second before he turns away with a frown.

'Kent…'

Lord Hector shouts something unintelligible across the camp, and suddenly he's in front of Lyn - _Lyndis_ – beaming at her and Lyn punches him on the arm. His laugh echoes. _Lady_ Lyn_dis_.

'You should talk to her.' Kent feels himself stiffen and whips his head around to stare at Sain. 'What?'

Sain's lost his strange grimace. Instead, there is clear pity. 'Farina. I think she wants to talk to you.'

He's a mess.


End file.
